Ideas For HSE and HSW
Welcome to the Hungry Shark Wiki Ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution that they would like to see added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission! New Additions * Bull shark which is the same size as Mako and eats Tiger stuff * Enemy bull sharks (Tiger, Bull, and up can eat) * Enemy mako and tiger sharks (enemy mako=mako and up enemy tiger=tiger and up) * Pirates which drop coins * Pirate ships which have cannons and Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, and Robo can eat cannonballs * Lakes and rivers (only Bull Sharks and Mr Snappies can go up these otherwise "Not Enough Salt!" will pop up) * Crocodiles (only Bull, Tiger and up can eat) * Enemy Mr Snappies (only Mr Snappy can eat) * "Child Enabled" option which disables blood * Slow motion roaring noise for Enemy Big Daddies and Enemy Mr Snappies * An "Amazon River" section * Capybaras (Mr Snappy and Bull) * Anacondas (Mr Snappy) * Eels (All sharks) * Cars (Megalodon and up) * Kids (All sharks) * Clams (All sharks) * Whales (Megalodon and up) * Dolphins (Hammerhead and up) * Sea grass beds * River fish (Mr Snappy and Bull) * Surfers (All sharks) * Livaythan boss (Big Daddy and up) * Jaws boss (White and up) Giant squid boss & other awesome stuff you can find a squid boss which requires any shark to eat,whales which requires megalodon or higher to eat,clams requires any shark to eat,dolphins which requires hammerhead or a higher shark to eat and the last so far is the legendary hammerhead look of a hammerhead deadlier than big daddy only mr snappy can eat this beast but it is twice as rare as encountering a dunkloesteus, playing the game for your first time without skipping all the sharks and only unlocking greatwhite, megalodon ,dunkloesteus and staight ahead to mr snappy Upgrades so far baby shark control: 750 gems Effect: tap your baby shark and you switch to your baby shark and eventually after a couple of times of playing with the shark babys they will become lv10 and also if you tap it on the menu of the shark selection menu you can upgrade your shark, lava baby's upgrades boost,bite,speed,firebreath and heat special ability breeths out fire like the ice shark but instead of frost its fire, zyper baby: boost,bite,speed and windspeed.special ability sucks up things like the shark vortex,you can add normal upgrades too except baby sharks because your not the boss of the sharks,like you can add the laser gun to them all. weights cost:75,000 coins and 75 gems. Effect: amount of hits to kill the giant crab will be halved and +55% energy Equippable powers you can get new powers by getting a score of 1 million. each power cost gems. Freeze rush- Gold rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems Disguise- when on land you are disguised as a human! cost-300 gems Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems Big mouth- you can now eat sharks and anything else that the next tier shark can eat! cost-1000 gems Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems Some New Shark/Playable Creature Ideas By Godzilla02! Normal Sharks: Helicoprion-Has the ability to shoot out its mouth and grab prey(similar to Big Daddy) Cost-200,000 coins(it would be inbetween Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy).Appearance-Light blue colour, like Mr.Snappy. Has a curled mouth with sharp teeth. Enemy version-Light grey colour, Danger -Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Predator X-Similar to Mr.Snappy, it would be slightly bigger than him and faster with a bigger bite radius. Cost-300,000 coins. Appearance-Grey-green with fins and a crocodile like mouth. Enemy version-Dark grey with battle wounds. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Livyatan Melvillei-Same size as Megalodon yet faster and more powerful than any shark! Cost-350,000 coins. Appearance-A gigantic, grey toothed whale creature. Enemy version-Dark blue with missing teeth. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Special Sharks: Zephyr Shark-This is already a baby shark, but I think should be added as a Top Secret Lab Shark. Diet-Same as Big Daddy. Special Ability-Has infinite boost! Appearance-Same as Zephyr Baby. When boosting, has a blue streak following it. Size-Same as Hammerhead. Description-Another crazy creature made from one of Prof.Kempstein's experiments! After capturing a defenceless hammerhead shark, he implanted a formula 1 engine inside of it! Lava Shark-Again, already a baby shark but needs an adult counterpart. Diet-Same as Mr.Snappy. Special Ability-As rumoured and shown on this wiki, boosting would shoot flaming chunks of rock. Also, it would leave flaming ashes behind it, burning enemies. Both of these abilities would give you triple points. Appearance-Same as Lava Baby. Size-Same as Megalodon. Description-When Proffessor Kempstein's pet Megalodon, Tiny, somehow jumped into am active volcano, he came out as the terrifyingly awesome Lava Shark! Morph Shark- This one wasn't rumoured or anything, just my own creation, here goes! Diet-Changes. Special Ability-When using this shark, small and large canisters will spawn randomly in the world. When eating small ones, Morph Shark will become half the size of a reef shark with twice the speed of Mr.Snappy but a smaller half the amount of boost and the diet of a Tiger Shark. When eating large canisters, he will become slightly bigger than Big Daddy, with the diet of Mr.Snappy and The speed of a Tiger Shark but twice the amount of boost as Mr. Snappy. Appearance- It will look like a Great White Shark, but with the colouring of Reef Shark. When moving, it's body will be liquid like and will move. Size-Same as Mr.Snappy. Description-This shark originated as a normal great white shark, until Proffessor Kempstein caught it. He fused Reef Shark blood with blood of the famous Big Daddy, and injected it into this Great White, becoming the Morph Shark. What's weird about it is the tattoo on its right fin... Goblin Shark- Diet- Same as Tiger Shark. Special ability- can go to the bottom of the ocean without dying. He costs 12,00 coins. It has a baby version. Twice the speed of Hammerhead Shark. A Piranha- I was thinking kinda like the Piranhas in Piranha HD, you start as a normal Piranha then the movie one then the mega Piranha, maybe they can make a completly different game all to gether. A Build Your Own Shark feature! This feature lets your own shark, with a custom diet, health point total, speed, bite power, size, health drain and missions! It works on a pay-per-element system. *Health Points: 100 coins/health point So if you wanted a killing machine like the Megalodon, which has 300 HP, this would cost you 100 x 300 = 30000 coins. *Diet: 50 coins/zero danger rating creature, 150 coins/low danger rating creature, 250 coins/medium danger rating creature, 500 coins/high danger rating creature, 1250 coins/extreme danger rating creature. So if you wanted your shark to eat only Giant Crabs and Enemy Megalodons, that would be 2500 coins. *Speed: use a Reef Shark's speed as a base, and add 10% of speed for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). So if you wanted a shark with 150% of the Reef's speed, you'd pay 250 + 300 + 350 + 400 + 450 = 1750 coins *Health drain: use Megalodon's drain as a base, and minus 10% of drain for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). See above example. *Bite power: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of bite power for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) *Boost: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of capacity for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) *Size: pay 300 coins/sqm *Missions: choose from a library and pay for each. Adjust amount of points in the super mission for coins. Rewards are pre-set based on the price of your shark. New Sharks/Playable Creatures and New maps by Dzekson First some new Playable Creatures: : *Boost: None, instead of a boost meter Nessie(Elasmosaurus) would have its entire body moved by the first joystick and when another finger is placed down as if a boost is used a second joystick would appear which can control the individual movement of the head. *Diet: Same as Hammerhead *Special Abilities: The head can be individually moved and the head, when a certain distance away from the body, will go unoticed by all prey that has a danger ranking lower than low. *Cost: $90,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons bundled with Nessie: Cretaceous Map : Nothosaurus *Health: 200 *Boost: Same as Hammerhead *Diet: Same as Tiger Shark *Special Abilities: Can walk on land and health does not increase drain speed on land. *Cost: $20,000 *Enemy Version: Yes *Sharks that can eat enemy Nothosaurs: Sharks with a Tiger Shark's diet or better. *Game Add-ons bundled with Nothosaurus: Triassic Map : Giant Salamander *Health: 160 *Boost: Same as Reef Shark *Diet: Better than Mako, Worse than Hammerhead *Special Abilities: Same as Nothosaurus *Cost: $10,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons Bundled with Giant Salamander: Japanese Mountains/Tokyo Underground (Both are offered, but only one can be chosen; the one that was not chosen can be bought.) : Anomalocaris *Health: 150 *Boost: Same as Hammerhead *Diet: Same as Hammerhead *Special Abilities: Can grab prey in front of it with arm-like appendages like Big Daddy's respective tongue *Cost: $15,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons Bundled with Anomalocaris: Cambrian Map And these are the maps: : Cretaceous Map *Deeper Water *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals *Less land : Triassic Map *'''Deeper Water *Large Central Landmass with rivers leading to a lake at the centre *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals : '''Japanese Mountains *Map is very wide *Water is fairly shallow in most areas *Lake at centre of map *Rivers leading to oceans on both sides *Rivers and waterfalls have same effect as currents : Tokyo Underground *Add-on to original map except the area farthest to the left; the edge of map now has a pipe sticking out, which leads to sewers underneath Tokyo, and creatures that can survive on land can burst through man-hole covers and roam Tokyo *Tokyo has cars and bystanders; the bystanders are in regular clothes instead of swimwear : Cambrian Map *Water is normally at the same depth as Reef Shark Spawn point *No enemies on land *Going on land triples health drain speed for all playable creatures *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals Accessory and gameplay ideas by BaconMan1234 I apologise if any ideas published in this section happen to be similar to those previously suggested. I haven't been on the wiki for so long that there's a chance I'll suggest a previously suggested idea. 'New Accessories' There are point increasing accessories, coin increasing accessories and fancy function accessories. But why aren't there accessories that increase your shark's endurance, power or speed? *'Leather Jacket' Effect: +5% damage resistance Cost: 600 coins "Add some cool to your shark, as well as neat damage protection." *'Chains' Effect: +10% damage resistance Cost: 50 gems "When they tried restraining the shark, they never imagined they were actually giving it extra protection." *'Fish Tank' Effect: +20% damage resistance Cost: 100 gems "Perfect for protecting killing machines." *'Shark Cage' Effect: +30% damage resistance Cost: 90,000 coins "Formerly for protecting humans." *'Exoskeleton' Effect: +40% damage resistance Cost: 250,000 coins "A covering ssel Effect: +10% HP, +35% damage resistance, -10% health drain Cost: 900 gemsnacle of shark prot Effect: +25% bite power Cost: 100 gems "Saw through prey better th Cost: 500 gems "The pinnacle of shark feeding technology." *'Artificial Shark Scale Suit' Effect: +10% speed Cost: 2,000 coins "When real-life shark fins aren't enough." *'Scientifically Engineered Shark Suit ' Effect: +35% speed Cost: 500 gems "Dash away from enemies or zoom towards prey, all day, everyday." Just some additions and gameplay changes * Evil Mako and Tiger Sharks * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Normal Bull Shark Able To Eat Enemy Big Daddy * Cost:300.000 Danger rating:High Color:Redish Brown Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types e various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. Cool. PrehisPiranhas by Anonymous This game really needs some piranhas. It could attach to you like the seal pup, travels in schools, and could eat small fish. If you eat the whole school it would occasionally give you a gem. Bigger or more maps by BaconMan1234 Exploring is one of if not the best aspect of the game so i think there should be some more maps or expand the current one. A tropical theme or deep sea theme would be very cool for a new map. I understand how long it would take to develop such a thing if its possible, depending on how the game is programmed, but it would definitely be worth it. Thank you FGOL. Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct co Sea snakes Liopleurodon A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds To add a bit more detail to your idea, maybe it should be every tenth Gold Rush is a Gem Rush, and only ten percent of the fish should grant gems. That would be too easy. The part about the list of mutated fish was added by a fan of this idea, Mugsy997. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). More Maps by Guest Add more maps, like levels and bosses, and elemental sharks could breed to get new sharks Bigger selection of predatorCategory:Maps:Category:Hungry Shark Evolutioniddle of the Lab ) .poop (you die if you eat it) giant red fire octopus by anonormus IF there was a giant red fire octopus as a boss that would be awesome! flames would fire out from his arms and you had to knock 9 fireballs back to his arms to defeat him. his lair is deeper than the crab lair. he appears every 2- 6 minuntes. Mermaids Maybe there could be mermaids in the store, they cost 80 gems, and they sit on your back when you equip them. It increases your suvival bonus by %15, and also reduces damage caused by humans (such as divers and shark finners). New Sharks, Enemies, Prey and some ideas about the Map Here are some ideas on new sharks: *Camouflage Shark (cant bee seen by enemies) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Mutated Shark (a mutated version of the GW, it can eat everything) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Alien Shark (can eat everything, about the same size as a Big Daddy) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Teleportation Shark (has the ability to teleport anywhere, must be really expensive) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Livyatan Melvillei (technically not a shark but a 90m whale, reduce the size to 35m so it would fit, It can eat everything with only 1 bite like: Helicopter and Giant Crabs) - Standard Shark Some ideas on new enemies: *Kraken (boss, will be found after defeating Black Giant Crab. Killed by hitting its eye once, but its surrounded with its tentacles) *Enemy Livyatan (the enemy counterpart of the unlock able Livyatan) *Jet Plane (travels really fast and its supremely rare, only the Megalodon and above can it eat. Yields about 5-10 gems) *UFO (only the BigD and Livyatan can it this, the Alien Shark cannot) *Military Force (army and tanks etc.) New Prey: *Whale (can be eaten by Megalodon, BigD and Livyatan. Needs to be boosted at 3 times. Only Livyatan can eat it in one bite) *Alien Jellyfish (can be eaten by BigD and Livyatan, really rare and can only be found in one spot im going to add after, and also the Alien Shark cannot eat it) *House (can be located on an island) *Celebrity on a Yatch (extremely rare, yields 6-9 gems. Only Megalodon and above can eat the Yatch and the Celebrity in it. Lower sharks have to grab the Celebrity) New areas on Map: *Bigger Map (twice as large as the current map) *UFO Project Site (the UFO and Alien Jellyfish are located here, and also some scientists) *Bigger Crab Lair (for the Kraken to fit in) *Wider gaps on passageways (big sharks like Megalodon, BigD and etc. Can sometimes get stuck while traveling through) *A village (for the Houses) *A new area for the Enemy Livyatan (probably somewhere isolated) *Military Base (the army and tanks are located here) *A Teleport (located on the furthest left of the map, which teleports you to the furthest right of the map) I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. Different Giant Crab FightCategory:Unofficial I think the Giant crab Fights Should Be Different. I think that there should be lairs for Every Crab. Here are Some New Hazards and Thing to eat That you could find in the Lairs. * Red Mine ( They appear at the end of each lair. They will Instant kill any Shark. Can only be Destroyed if you finish A Giant Crab. Robo-shark Cannot use Mine Blast to Destroy It.) * Ice Jet ( Appear in the Passageway to the Blue Crab's Lair. Once in Contact with it's Ice, It will Stun your shark for a few seconds, Causing Predators To attack easier. ) * Depressed Crab ( Once You beat A giant Crab It will Run and Bump into a Red mine, Causing it to explode. It Lacks Its shell. You can Simply Gobble it and it Will Give Good Satisfaction. ) Instead Of A Giant Crab Getting Tired And you Attacking it for the Final Time, It would Lose Control Of its Brain and Run To the left and Bump into a red Mine. The Crab Will Turn into a Depressed Crab And you are Free to Gobble it up. Here Are What the Lairs And Lair Passageways Would Be Like. * Regular Lair ( Red Crab ) ( This Would be the Regular Lair that is already in Hungry shark Evolution. It would Have the Same Passageway as Well ) * Toxic Lair ( Yellow Crab ) ( This Lair Would Be In the Medium Part of the Ocean Where the Water Gets Slightly Darker. In the Passageway, Crabs,Toxic Barrels, Stingrays, Divers, Green jellyfish, Mines, And Swordfish Can be a Threat. The Lair Has Tuna, Stingrays, Blob Fish, Turtles, Blue Jellyfish, Green Jellyfish, Crabs, Sardines, And Barracudas to Satisfy you during the fight. * Ice Lair ( Blue Crab ) ( The Lair would Be in the Deep Part of the Ocean Where Angler Fish, Blob fish, And Pink Jellyfish Start to Spawn. Ice Jets, Divers, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish, Mega Mines, Seal Pups, Enemy Ice Sharks, And crabs can be a Threat in the Passageway. In the Lair There are Crabs, Greeen Jellyfish, Barracudas, Sardines, Tuna, Angler fish, Blob fish, Turtles, Seal Pups, And Pink Jellyfish to Satisfy You during the Fight. * Fire lair ( Black Crab ) ( The Lair Would Be Found in the Deepest Part of the Ocean. Volcanic Jets, Death Mines, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish And Submarines can be a Threat. The Lair door is locked. You have to beat a Submarine if you Want to Open It. The Lair has Crabs, Tuna, Pink Jellyfish, Blobfish, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Turtles, Sardines, Barracudas, And Sardines Are in the Lair to Satisfy you during the fight. After All of the Crabs Are Beating you Will See the Giant Squid's Lair ( See New Boss enemy for More Detailss ). Once you are in one of the four Lairs After You beated all Of the crabs a Messgage will pop up on your Screen Saying, " Do you want to fight the ( Color ) Giant crab?" You would Answer Yes or No. If you Choosed yes you can Fight it again. The Red Mine Will appear again also. If you Choose No you can just swim through the lair. I hope this idea. Just a few ideas and gameplay changes Here's a few ideas I want: -Fire Shark.It could breathe fire which stuns food in range.They would then take damage. -Killer Whales.They could eat everything except toxic Barrels. -Whales.They could be a boss.The shark has to bite his belly three times then bite his tongue then he will die. I really want my ideas in the game.Thanks,FGOL! SHARKS BY SPYRO7272Category:Boss - Underwater Assassin: Type: Mako. Max size: 10. Special: When boosting it shoots. Eats: Mines, Jellyfish and Big Daddy. -Enemy Mako -Enemy tiger shark -Bull shark: Max size: 2. Eats: Enemy Hammerhead, Lion fish, Enemy bull shark -Enemy bull shark -Killer whales -Shark7272:(Top Secret Lab)Type: Megalodon. Max size: 25. Special: Can't take damage out of the water for 20 secs. Eats: Toxic barrels, Enemy Shark7272, Enemy Big Daddy(Can't eat him) -Enemy Shark7272 Thanks Future Games Of London!!! Comments (Please do not spam) Killer predetor - Great ideas (especially underwater assassins ) although shark7272 seems a little to OP and should be toned down... And have its name changed. Sharks and Accessories -husky shark: top secret lab shark that plays music to stun prey larger than it and when bit it can swell up to 5x bigger than the big daddy -Plushies;plushies are cute companions that make a 'nom' sound when eating anything -Icy Flurry, Icy flurries resemble ice shark powers - Enemy husky sharks spawn super duper duper rarely in freshwater. Abhr2381 New Sharks Lava Shark- Can eat Volcanic Jets, Toxic Barrels and Enemy Big Daddies Zephyr Shark- The fastest shark ever to exist is back! Hybodus Shark- Costs 30600 and diet is same as the Megalodon. Shark 72983- Spawns in super deep waters near the Ice Dimensional Tide. Costs about 40000 coins. Predator X- The most ferocious predator to ever exist is recreated! Mechalodon- Self explanatory Gravitational-resistant shark- Best for fighting the Black Hole Frankenfish. Maps and Dimensions- Cretaceous Map- Just as deep as the Western Sea. This map is a beautiful one, but there is no land, and there are plenty of prehistoric terrors such as Mosasaurus and Tylosaurus. From here you can teleport to the ice sheets of Mars. Golden Passageway- Lots of goldfish and enemy goblin sharks to eat, a narrow passageway, ideal for treasures and sunken objects. Thames Visitor Map- Pedestrians visiting this river would never be so much alive to visit it again! Tokyo Bay- Chomp down on submarines and helicopters as you encounter supersonic jets and a Boss, in the bay sinking military battleships. Night's Lake- Freshwater lake where the predators roam and ravage freely. Crush down UFOs! Black Hole- Teleport into it by the gravitational resistant shark. New Locations on Map Top Secret Lab- Here you can conduct research on sharks and study about all prey. Collect gems to unlock all the maps. Eastern Sea- Can find enemy Zephyr sharks, hosting a lot of gems and treasures. TechnologyCorp- Destroy a manually-controlled net-dropping plane to unlock the area and recreate the destruction in an industrialization power plant's line. The Current of Death- A passageway where your shark has to battle enemy sharks and encounter Death Mines, and recover sunken treasures, such as the Ancient Ruby of the Mayans The Boss Lair- Guarded by hazards such as enemy subs, jellyfish and toxic barrels. Inside the door of the lair is a huge tunnel leading to a lair where you can find the Giant Crabs. Beat all of them and find the Kraken. Defeat the Kraken to earn a gem and encounter the Frankenfish (also in the Black Hole). The exoskeleton would be effective against this. Tunas, blob fish, turtles, a bass, sardines, barracudas and occasionally divers would be inside this lair to satisfy you during the battle in an ice jet. Edo Island- Very dangerous location. Guarded by divers, Ultra Mines, Seal pups and the current is very fast. You can find a GPS here. Roca Partida- A junction of many species of sharks, sperm whales and bottlenose dolphins. Ideas By Killer Predetor Speed: Great white Boost: Megalodon (-2) Diet: MhELP) Great white Boost: Mr snappy+5 Diet: Big Daddy Ability * kill front all animals (not too sure what this means but it has to do with the ability to kill any animal from the front). * 25% more speed when launching through the air . Idea by [tel:[173.162.61.28 173.162.61.28] 173.162.61.28] (Sharks) (Shark#1) Earth Shark (TSL Shark) Size:15Meters Depth:200 Meters Cost:145k Damage:Tiger Shark Speed:26/50 of Robo-Shark Boost:46/50 of Mr. Snappy Diet:Megalodon -Pink Jellyfish & Boats Ability:Health goes down normally when on land and doesn't need skateboard to go across land perfectly. (Shark#2) Shark Fish (TSL Shark) Size:5Meters Depth:Unlimited Cost:50k Damage:Mako Shark Speed:Hammerhead x2 Boost:Great White Speed Diet:Tiger Shark -Inflated Pufferfish Ability:Humans think is a fish,but dosent fool Divers or Shark Finners. (Shark#3) DinoShark (TSL Shark) Size:50Meters Depth:Unlimited Cost:100k Damage:Big Daddy Speed:Hammerhead Boost:Tiger Shark Diet:Everything -Volcanic Jets Ability(None). (ITEMS) (Item#1) 50% Gold Cost:650 Gems |Golden Fin-Cover| "Heavy Feeling on the fin for gold!" (Item#2) 40% Energy Cost:150 Gems |Boxing Gloves| "Give out your perfect punch! Monster SharkCategory:Hungry Shark Evolution Eats everything like a boss! Ideas By The_Big_Megalodon Baby special sharks electro = 150 gems Ice=300 gems Robo = 900 gems reduce the cost for ice shark to 50000 Add Toxic Shark that poisons everything on screen when you boost. Health = GW Diet= same as GW but eats green jellyfish and regular mines. Bull Shark Get bonus health for eating humans as bull shark Add Predator X or Liopluerodon. Add squids blue whale Orca Regular seals Whalers Enemy Tiger Mako Electro and Robo Sharks Thanks FGOL Category:Prey